Events
Marvel: War of Heroes will regularly have events with chances to obtain limited edition and powerful cards. The first of these events was the Avengers Event. Several different types of events occur during the course of the game. Raid Event Raid events, like Dark Reign, will generally consist of a quest area where opponents randomly appear. You battle these opponents with the help of alliance members or team mates and get points when you win. The top players at the end of the event will receive large rewards while additional rewards will be granted for reaching certain milestones throughout the event. Company Raid Event Company Raid events, like Co-op X 7, require you to join a squad which can be made up of alliance members or team mates. Five squads will then be randomly selected to form a company. Just like a normal Raid even, you will then battle bosses, encountered through a separate quest area. Points are awarded for damaging and defeating these bosses, and your goal is to earn more points than the rival company that your company is randomly matched against. All regular bosses are shared with your entire company, and special bosses that are encountered will first be available to your company, then after a certain amount of time, made available to the opposing company. The top players at the end of the event will receive large rewards while additional rewards will be granted for reaching certain milestones throughout the event. War Event War events will pit alliances against each other for glory. Alliances will battle each other over several days for points and/or wins. Prizes will be awarded at the end to the victors. These events are generally known to provide the largest boost to an alliances power and victory in war events is heavily sought. Training Event Combat events are a chance to prove their mettle one-on-one. Operatives battle each other over several days, winning ISO-8 shards that can be traded in for rewards. Survival Trial Survival events allows a smaller deck to be used to battle one-on-one. Operatives battle each other within a short time period (normally 1 day) with 2 to 3 cards depending on the league (Novice and Normal is 2 vs 2, Expert is 3 vs 3) that they enroll in. Each league has 5 consecutive battles in a trial. Trials can continue indefinitely (or until event ends) as long as the objective of winning against all opponents (in the later trials) is met. The first event gave a card based on rank. Successive events gave power packs and ISO-8 shards that can be exchanged for cards. Starting in April 2014, Survival Trial event became attack/intercept, alignment based, OR pure battle AND will alternate weekly. S.H.I.E.L.D. Survival Trial Events (newest to oldest) *Co-op X 7 *S.H.I.E.L.D. Proving Grounds 8 *Dark Reign *S.H.I.E.L.D. Enforcement Training 15 *Co-op X 6 *S.H.I.E.L.D. Proving Grounds 7 *Secret Invasion *S.H.I.E.L.D. Enforcement Training 14 *Co-op X 5 *S.H.I.E.L.D. Proving Grounds 6 *A Vs X *S.H.I.E.L.D. Enforcement Training 13 *Co-op X 4 *S.H.I.E.L.D. Proving Grounds 5 *Infinity *S.H.I.E.L.D. Enforcement Training 12 *Co-op X 3 *S.H.I.E.L.D. Proving Grounds 4 *Infinity Gauntlet *S.H.I.E.L.D. Enforcement Training 11 *Co-op X 2 *S.H.I.E.L.D. Proving Grounds 3 *Civil War *S.H.I.E.L.D. Enforcement Training 10 *S.H.I.E.L.D. Proving Grounds 2 *Co-op X *Maximum Carnage *S.H.I.E.L.D. Enforcement Training 9 *S.H.I.E.L.D. Proving Grounds *Devourer of Worlds *S.H.I.E.L.D. Enforcement Training 8 *S.H.I.E.L.D. Combat Readiness Training 6 *House of M *S.H.I.E.L.D. Enforcement Training 7 *S.H.I.E.L.D. Combat Readiness Training 5 *Defenders *President Stark Needs You! *S.H.I.E.L.D. Enforcement Training 6 *S.H.I.E.L.D. Combat Readiness Training 4 *Deadpool Boot Camp *S.H.I.E.L.D. Enforcement Training 5 *S.H.I.E.L.D. Combat Readiness Training 3 *Captain America VS Red Skull *S.H.I.E.L.D. Enforcement Training 4 *S.H.I.E.L.D. Combat Readiness Training 2 *Spider-Man VS Venom *S.H.I.E.L.D. Combat Readiness Training *S.H.I.E.L.D. Enforcement Training 3 *Fantastic Four *S.H.I.E.L.D. Enforcement Training 2 *X-Men *S.H.I.E.L.D. Enforcement Training *Avengers Category:Gameplay Category:Event